Temari's Pool Party
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: It's Temari's 18th birthday party! But what happens when Sake and a game of Truth or Dare is put in there, as well as a hot lime? ShikaTem, NejTen, NaruHina, & GaaIno. Please r&r!


_**Please visit my profile. Please review! I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

It was August 23, Temari's 18th birthday. The blond kunoichi held a pool party at her house. Gaara, Kankuro, and herself have been living in Konoha for several months already. Temari has quickly found a boyfriend. He is very lazy and thinks everything is troublesome; but at the same time, he's a genius. The one and only Nara Shikamaru. Her youngest brother has changed a lot. The 3 sand ninjas gladly leave together, watching each others' back.

The house was packed with people. The cake was huge, personally made by Hinata and some of her servants. It was vanilla flavored with Temari's name written in pink and roses made of candy around it. The pool in her backyard was cleaned by Kankuro, more like he was forced by his sister. There were lights around the yard; since the pool party was at night. Other food laid on top of a table.

The birthday girl wore very short shorts with her bikini bottom under it, only leaving her bikini top showing. She walked outside to where the guests were. She looked at everyone with a smile on her face.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl!" announced Kankuro, a small cup of Sake in his hand. Since there was no adults around, it wouldn't hurt to have a small sip of Sake. It's like nothing bad will go on...

Shikamaru got from where he was sitting and gently kissed Temari.

"Happy birthday." He told her, holding her hands.

The blond kunoichi smiled and kissed him back. Then she sat around the guests.

"Thanks for coming!! Now let's play something!!"

"W-Why not T-Truth or D-Dare?'' concluded Hinata, wearing her bikini under a big white shirt. She sat between Naruto,ofcourse, and Kiba.

Everyone stared at her, not believing that miss li' shy Hinata would actually want to play truth or dare.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA MY FRIEND!! WE CAN EACH EXPLORE OTHER'S YOUTHFUL SECRETS AND WE CAN DARE THEM TO DO RIDICULOUS STUFF!!" yelled Lee enthusiastically. He wore green trunks that Gai bought him when they went to the beach once with Neji and Tenten.

"Yeah let's play that. I'll go first. And since it's my birthday, I get to dare someone." Who should I pick? Who should I pick? Her eyes looked at everyone. "Got it!! I dare you,..Sasuke.., to..run around that tree,...naked."

"What!? Are you insane!!"

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura giggled, their cheeks turning bright red.

"Nope I'm not. Now go or..are you a chicken?''

"C'mon Sasuke, if you can't handle this, then that means you aren't man enough. And it also means that you want to be just like Orochimaru, gay!!"

The Uchiha genius growled at Naruto. Then he walked over to the tree Temari pointed out. He slowly took off his blue trunks, revealing something that made Ino, Sakura, and Tenten scream in delight while Hinata's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. Temari didn't look at him. The only dick she wanted to look at was Shikamaru's, although she already did. The male ninjas didn't look also. Rapidly, Sasuke ran around the tree 2 times and then put back on his trunks.

"O.k, my turn. Naruto truth or dare?''

"Umm...truth." Naruto chose, knowing that if he picked dare, Sasuke will him do something disgusting and embarrassing.

"Is it true that you love Hinata?''

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ino walked over to someone that was sitting by himself on the roof of his house. She walked with caution towards him.

"H-Hey..." she said quietly, trying not to startle him.

But she did as he turned around rapidly and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to scare you." Ino quickly said.

The red headed ninja turned his gaze back at the night sky. The kunoichi sat next to him.

"Why are you here by yourself? Why aren't you having fun with us?''

"I don't want."

"Come on!'' Ino persisted him. "You'll have fun with us."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?''

Gaara looked down, then at her. "Because..I feel different around everyone else."

Ino raised both eybrows. "Different? But... we're all the same, I mean.. we all got problems and...shouldn't feel that way. We're all your friend."

"Friends?''

Gaara stared at her big-blue eyes.

"Yeah friends. We're all one big family and..we're always going to stick together." she said.

Gaara stared down and then saw a hand reaching out to him. He looked up and saw her smiling down at him.

"C'mon, let's have fun." Ino said.

"No.. but thank you anyways." he said.

"Uhh, o.k then, If you changed your mind, you know where we are." she told him and left.

When Ino came back, she spotted Hinata hugging Naruto.

"O.k, my turn." Naruto said. "Tenten, truth or dare?''

"Dare."

Naruto smirked. "I dare you to...SHOW NEJI YOUR BOOBS!!"

"What!?"

Neji had a faint blush on his cheeks, although he really wanted to see them.

"Come on Tenten." Naruto said, "I heard Tsunade did it in front of Orochimaru when they were young and that's how how he started to want boobs."

"Really?''

The ramen-obsessed ninja nodded. The Weapon Mistress got in front of the Hyuuga prodigy and placed her hand under her boobs, ready to pull her bikini top up. Then it happened. Neji's eyes widened as he blushed increasingly.

"Temari, truth or dare?'' Tenten asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Shikamaru a lap dance."

Shikamaru smirked while Temari got up. Slowly, she swayed her hips and then sat on his lap. She kept on dancing sexually ontop of him. Shikamaru enjoyed this a lot. After the lap dance, it was Temari's turn again.

"Hinata, truth or dare?''

"Dare." Naruto whispered into her his girlfriend's ear.

"Dare." Hinata chose.

"O.k. I dare you to drink the whole bottle of Sake and then strip in front Naruto."

Hinata blushed. Temari handed her the bottle of Sake and she began to drink. Minutes later, she was done. Then she got ont op of a table and began to strip as she began to sing.

"I'm a slaaaave for you I can not hold it, I can not control it I'm a slaaaave for you I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it."

She removed the big shirt she had on and now she was left with her white bikini. Naruto's, Kiba's, Shino's, Kankuro's, Lee's, and Sasuke's eyes widened and they began to nosebleed. Who knew Hinata had curves? Then she removed her bikini top and threw it mid-air. And she's not flat chested either. Before she could've taken off her bikini panties, Naruto stopped her.

"Uhh..Hinata...maybe later. O.k?''

"O.k!! MY TURN!! NEJI, TRUTH OR DARE!?"

"Truth."

The Hyuuga prodigy knew that if he chose dare, his drunken, half naked cousin would make him do something crazy.

"Is it true that you're in love with Tenten, and you want to have sex with her!?"

Neji's eyes widened and blushed while Tenten leaned a bit closer to him, expecting a 'yes'. He cleared his throat and murmured a 'yes'. The Weapon Mistress gave him a sweet, passionate kiss and he gladly returned it. They separated and he had a smirk on his face.

--

"Hey Ino, what were you doing over there with Gaara?' whispered Sakura.

"Nothing. Now shut up." she whispered back.

--

"Lee, truth or dare?'' Neji asked.

"Dare my rival!?"

"I dare you to..."

Tenten whispered something into his ear and he smirked.

"I dare you to put on a thong and sing that you're in love with Sasuke."

"What!?"

"Come on Lee. At least do it for Gai sensei."

"FINE."

Lee ran into the house and soon came out wearing a pink thong.

Temari gasped. "Hey, that's mine!!"

Lee got in front of Sasuke and began to dance.

"What you gonna do with all that junk, all that junk inside that trunk. I'm gonna get get get you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump what are you gonna do with all that ass, all that ass inside your jeans I'm gonna make make make you scream, make you scram, make you scream, "

Lee's ass was an inch away from Sasuke's face and suddenly Naruto pushed Sasuke forward. Lee's eyes widened and everyone began to laugh.

Sasuke stood up and glared at the blond ninja. "Naruto you fucking moron!!"

"What? I'm not the one who dared Lee to do this."

Sasuke then glared at the Hyuuga prodigy, but then at Tenten since she's the one that told Neji to.

"You stupid bun haired-"

Sasuke was suddenly cut off when Neji's Byakugan activated and he stood up.

"Guys, don't start fighting o.k? Let's just continue having fun." said Temari.

The 2 geniuses sat back down.

"O.k, my turn. Sakura my lovely love, truth or dare?'' Lee asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're inlove with ME!?"

"No."

Lee's eyes got watery. "But why?''

"Because,...I love Sasuke!!"

Lee growled and Sasuke sighed.

"O.k my turn. Ino, truth or dare?'' Sakura asked.

"Truth."

Sakura smirked. "Is it true that you're in love with Gaara?''

Ino's cheeks turned bright red while everyone stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"N-No." Ino swallowed.

"Yeah right. I know you do!"

"No I don't!"

"So then why were you over there with him?"

Ino had to think of something quickly. She glanced at everyone as they glanced back at her. She closed her eyes and had no other choice but to admit.

"Fine!! O.k I admit it. I love him."

"Well well well." said Temari, not expecting that Ino would like her youngest brother.

"My turn. Shino, truth or dare?"

The creepy, bug boy stopped watching the flies fly around him and looked at her.

"One of my bugs are saying dare. So, I'll choose dare."

"I dare you to eat one of your bugs."

Everyone else felt sick while Shino shrugged.

"It's not that harmful to eat a bug. It makes you stronger."

Lee was soon infatuated with this. "Shino my youthful friend! May I have a bug too!?"

"No. Your eyebrows and hairstyle creep them out."

Bushy brows frowned. Shino got one of his roaches and put it inside his mouth. Everyone else looked away.

"Hmmmm. This one tastes better than chips ahoy."

Choji shook his head. "Hell no. My chips taste better!!"

Shino ignored him but suddenly he felt a strong pain in his stomach. "Uhh ohh. I got to go to the bathroom."

"Ewww! What is he gonna crap out? Roaches?"

"Maybe. But who's gonna go now since Shino isn't here?"

"I will."

''Again?"

"Hey, it's my birthday!"

"Fine. Go ahead." said Naruto.

"O.k, Kiba truth or dare?"

"Akamaru, what should I choose? Truth? O.k, I'll pick truth!"

Temari smirked. "Have you ever sucked Akamaru's dick?"

Naruto began to laugh as Kiba growled.

"WHAT THE HELL!? OFCOURSE NOT!"

"Then what were you doing to Akamaru yesterday!?'' asked Naruto.

"Checking his dick! He had an infection there and I'm also a veterinarian for dogs!"

"Yeah right. I just saw that your head was between his legs and Akamaru wouldn't stop howling!"

Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru ran after Naruto as the hokage-wanna-be ran for his life.

"RUN MY LOVE! RUNNNNNNNNNN!!" yelled Hinata with another bottle of Sake in her hand.

"Well, since Kiba isn't here, I'll go again. Choji, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress like Ms. Piggy."

"Fine."

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Choji was wearing a pink dress with a pink furry scarf, blush on his cheeks, a blond wig on his hair, and one of Temari's high heel shoes.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Piggy and I'm-I'm f-f-f-fat. I eat like a pig and look like one too."

Everyone started to laugh. Naruto came back with a black eye and began to laugh.

"HA HA HA!! CHOJI, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DRESS LIKE MS.PIGGY BECAUSE YOU LOOKED LIKE HER!! UGLY AND FAT!!"

Suddenly, Naruto began to run again.

"Since Choji isn't here, I'll go one more time. Kankuro, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..."

Temari was thinking of an idea but then Sasuke whispered one to her. She smirked. She signaled her brother to come here and whispered the dare to him.

"But what if he kills me?"

"He won't kill you."

"You sure?"

"Aha."

Kankuro took a deep breath. Suddenly he ran up to Tenten and got onto his knees.

"TENTENILOVEYOU!WILLYOUMARRY?"

The Weapon Mistress didn't comprehend what he said but Neji did. The Hyuuga prodigy got up and Kankuro ran away.

" I'm sorry Neji. I swear I won't do it again!!"

Seconds later, Kankuro came out with 2 black eyes.

Minutes passed by and the genins decided to stop playing truth or dare. Some of them were drinking Sake while others talked to each other.

"Hey let's go in the pool!" suggested Naruto.

The others nodded and jumped inside.

"Catch me Nara!" yelled Temari.

Shikamaru put his arms up, ready to catch her. She jumped and when he clasped her, they sank and rose up together. Ino was about to jump in when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I knew you were ganno come." she told him.

Gaara looked at her, a blank expression like always.

"You want to jump in with me?" she asked him, stepping a bit closer to him. He lowered his eyes, staring at the wet semented floor.

"Don't be shy. You'll have fun." she told him, trying to convince him.

He glanced at her. "Fine."

"Yayyyyyyyy. But you'll need to wear trunks."

He looked at her as he thought of the trunks Temari bought him about 3 weeks ago when the pool was first made.

"I'm coming right back." he told her and entered his house.

Minutes later, he came out wearing just dark blue trunks. Ino's eyes widened at Gaara's 6 pack.

"You wanna go in now?"

He stared at the pool, which was 8 feet deep.

"I can't swim." he told her.

She smiled at him. "I'll teach you then."

Gaara looked at her. She placed one foot in the water and then the other, slowly getting in. Soon as she was in, she turned to face him.

"The water's fresh. Come in."

With caution, Gaara placed one foot on the water when suddenly he slipped and crashed into the water.

"Gaara!!" Ino yelled as she dove to get him.

She grabbed him and rose. The ninja began to cough out the water.

"Are you alright Gaara? I'm sorry."

Gaara looked at her, his confusion hiding under his stoic face.

"Why?"

"...Well, because you drowned because of me."

"It's not your fault. You saved me. Thank you."

"...OH DON'T MENTION IT! I'M JUST HELPING OUT A FRIEND!!"

"...Friend." he mumbled.

"Yeah friend. That's what we do. We help each other out."

Gaara nodded slowly, already beginning to understand.  
--

**'POP LOCK AND DROP IT!  
POP LOCK AND DROP IT!  
POP LOCK AND DROP IT!  
POP LOCK AND DROP IT!  
POP LOCK AND DROP IT!  
POP LOCK AND DROP IT!  
POP LOCK AND DROP IT!  
POP LOCK AND DROP IT!'**

Hinata sang while dancing. She was still without her bikini top, causing Naruto to nosebleed. Hinata danced with her 10th bottle of Sake. Naruto followed her where ever she went, making sure she wouldn't get hurt.

"Hinata, stop."

"Oh shut the fuck up!!"

Besides Gaara and Neji, everyone else gasped. Sweet little Hinata...just cursed. And at Naruto? Now that's something you don't hear everyday.

Temari pulled out something from her chest of drawers and turned around to give it to Shikamaru. He smirked and slightly nodded. She handed him the condom and then took off her bikini. Minutes later, they were both laying naked on the bed. He licked her and then his tongue traveled down her breasts. He tasted each breast for a while and massaged the other. Temari let out pleasurable moans. Shikamaru then toured all the way down her body and halted at a particular spot. He licked there and her moans got louder. Oh how she loved the feeling. She never felt like this before. He stopped and began to kiss her. Their tongues explored each others' mouth. Temari touched his abs and strong arms. Shikamaru loved her curved body and he stroked her all over.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were under a tree, Tenten leaning against it with Neji against her. He licked her neck and slowly pulled down the straps of her bikini top. Soon, she was topless. They could feel each others' tongues inside their mouths. Neji massaged both of her breasts and Tenten moaned from enjoyment. Then he licked down her neck and went downward to her boobs. Tenten began to hyperventilate and she pushed him to the ground. She got ontop of him and began to lick and kiss his manly abs. With one of her hands, she reached down and it went inside his boxer, touching his manhood. Neji smirked and gave a slight moan. The brunette giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. They shifted and soon he was o ntop of her. He began to lick and nib her neck.

"You want to finish this at my house?" Neji asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

The two got up and left.

* * *

Gaara stared at Ino, a bit confused. She threw the 5th bottle of Sake somewhere and began to giggle. Yes. Ino the pig was drunk! She looked at Gaara and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Gosh, your so sexy."

He stared at her and felt something that he hasn't felt in a long time. Was it love? Yes. Why? Because he just hugged her back. She rose her head up and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips. He just froze, unable to comprehend what she just did. But he did kiss her back.

Meanwhile, in the toilet, Shino grabbed the unclog device to unclog the toilet and placed the wide part inside the toilet, covering the hole. He darted it in and out with force, but the large brownish water wouldn't flush.

"SHIT!"

* * *

NEXT DAY...

Temari yawned and felt someone next to her. She turned and saw a sleeping, naked Shikamaru next to her. She smiled and pecked his lips.

"...So sexy..."

* * *

Ino woke up and felt a headache. She growled and sat up.

"Feeling better?"

She turned around to face Gaara and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What happened to me yesterday?"

"You got drunk."

She sighed and looked around. Gaara gave her a glass of water and she took it.

"Thanks."

After drinking it, she stood up and suddenly gasped.

"Why am I naked?"

"You began to strip and, since I...didn't...want to see you get hurt, I knocked you out and then took you here so you can rest."

Ino smiled and covered herself with the blanket.

"Thanks. I never knew you cared."

He didn't say anything, but instead gave her a kiss and she returned it gladly.

* * *

Shino growled as he came out of the bathroom smelling like shit.

"Damn fucking toilet." he growled.

As he walked through the village, villagers began to run away from the disgusting smell.

"HEY KID! GO TAKE A LONG FUCKING SHOWER! YOU STINK!"

* * *

**_Please Review!  
_**


End file.
